1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid blowers and, more particularly, to a portable blower that can be mounted in-line on a support therefor.
2. Background Art
Portable blowers have been used for decades, and extensively in the landscaping industry. Such blowers are made portable and light in weight to allow them to be easily transported and operated by a user.
In one form, the components that generate the pressurized fluid are incorporated into a frame that is mounted on a user as a “backpack”. The user controls the direction of discharged fluid by manipulating a flexible conduit and controllably positioning a nozzle at the end thereof from which the fluid is discharged under pressure.
A second type of portable blower is one wherein there is a fixed relationship between the components that generate the pressurized fluid and discharge outlet. This type of blower has two different designs. One design is held and repositioned through a handle on a housing formed around components that generate the pressurized fluid. The other design integrates the fluid pressurizing components in-line with a support that is held and repositioned through components on the support separate and spaced from the mechanism that generates the pressurized fluid.
The latter, in-line construction has a number of advantages. First of all, the in-line configuration allows incorporation of the blower unit into a support upon which different operating components might be interchangeably mounted to perform different tasks. For example, a universal-type support can be used to incorporate, in place of the blower, a line trimmer head, cutting blades, etc.
The in-line configuration also potentially allows an extended reach with the blower outlet, made possible by the use of a relatively long support. By incorporating straps, handles, etc. strategically into the design, configurations may be arrived at that do not put a significant strain on a user while facilitating reorientation during use.
However, inherently the in-line design requires an enlarged housing to generate adequate fluid flow volume and velocity. Designers of this type of equipment thus contend with the competing objectives of producing designs that are compact and lightweight while at the same time capable of generating the demanded volume and velocity of air flow at the discharge location.
Still further, those designing in-line blower units must be cognizant of meeting the above objectives while maintaining the cost of such units in a reasonable price range. One potential advantage of having interchangeable units on a common support is that a single power supply might be used to selectively operate different components. If the price of the in-line blower unit becomes too high, users may opt to purchase a separate, dedicated fluid blower unit.
The industry continues to seek out better in-line fluid blower designs.